Strip or Dare
by AmyNChan
Summary: What happens when a game of Truth or Dare goes awry? Made from boredom
1. Devious Dare

_**14AmyChan: I don't own, I was just really bored and the idea had to be presented~! *^_^***_

_**Allen: What's the story going to be about?**_

_**14AmyChan: Just read on to find out~! *^_^***_

"Okay… Allen!" Lena Lee pointed to her victim. "Truth or dare, have you ever gotten a disease from Africa?" Laughter exploded from the side.

"Seriously, Lena Lee? That's the best you've got?" Lavi taunted. He got a kick every time it was Lena Lee's turn. She never came up with anything good and juicy. He, Allen, and Lena Lee were playing 'Truth or Dare' in his room. It was a plain room, nothing more than a bed, a bookshelf, and some curtains. It looked just like any other room in the Black Order…

"I'll take dare for that one" Allen answered shakily. He'd rather not talk about what happened to him in Africa…

"All right…" Lena Lee wracked her brain for a dare that didn't involve Allen going shirtless. That was actually harder than it sounds. Then she got a dastardly evil idea for a dare. "I dare you to act like General Cross for ten seconds."

That did it. Allen went rigid for a minute. Then he stood up slowly. The ten seconds of torture had officially begun. He started out with the typical cold shoulder. That was the easiest. That took up two seconds. Then he pretended to spend money outrageously. He thought about trying to flirt with Lena Lee for this dare, but he decided not to push it. Instead, he pretended to laugh haughtily. At last, nine seconds had gone by.

_Tick_

Last second gone. Allen slumped to the ground, feeling defeated. Not only had he had to act like Master for ten seconds, he didn't even take the opportunity to even try to flirt with Lena Lee. The devastation of that and the exhaustion from the dare only left him staring blankly on.

Lavi was silent for a minute. He never expected an evil dare like that to come out of Lena Lee's mouth. Not the sweet little angel of the science department. Lavi's wheels began turning. He _had_ to outdo Lena Lee. He _wouldn't_ let Lena Lee's dare outshine whatever he was going to do.

"It's your turn, Lavi" Lena Lee said, not wanting to have to deal with two brain-dead guys on her hands. Even if Allen did look insanely cute while he did that little stare…

It finally clicked for Lavi. The ultimate dare/prank. "Lena Lee, truth or dare?" Lavi pointed dramatically at his victim. "Who are you crushing on right now?"

The question caught Lena Lee by surprise. She stole a glance to Allen, but he still looked like his brain was broken or something. _Still_ Lena Lee thought. _It would probably be safer to take the dare… That way, if Lavi dares me to do anything embarrassing, I can blame it on the dare… And you never know if Allen's actually listening…_ Lena Lee had finished rationalizing, and she was ready to take the dare. "I choose dare" Lena Lee said in what she hoped was a firm voice.

Lavi's face stretched into an evil Cheshire grin. He had been silently hoping, _praying_, that Lena Lee would choose dare. With a dramatic breath, Lavi began with "I dare you to play strip poker-"

"What!" Lena Lee exploded at Lavi. She expected some sort of kissing deal, but there are limits. Why would she play strip poker with someone she didn't know-?

"With Allen."

_**14AmyChan: Hope you liked the beginning~! *^_^***_

_**Allen: I WOULD NEVER!**_

_**Lavi: why am I the bad guy here?**_

_**14AmyChan: because you are the prankster~! *^_^***_

_**LenaLee: O/O**_

_**14AmyChan: read and review!**_


	2. Insane Game

_**14AmyChan: I own none~! *^_^***_

_**Lavi: What the heck?**_

_**LenaLee: Isn't this just off?**_

_**Allen: You don't normally write stuff like this…**_

_**14AmyChan: yeah, but this had to be done at least once…. *^_^***_

"With Allen" Lavi finished smugly.

At the sound of his name, Allen snapped out of his mini-depression. What he didn't expect was Lena Lee's face rapidly going from porcelain white to beet red. Allen got up to stand right behind Lena Lee. He reached his arm out to pat her shoulder. "Um…" Allen said in a quiet voice. "What's going-"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU LAVI!" Lena Lee exploded, standing up. Allen's arm stopped in its tracks and immediately retreated to his side. It was obvious to Allen that something was wrong, but he didn't know what. "You are so perverted!" That got Allen. Perverted? What had Lavi dared her to do? Was it to-

"I mean, how could you want me to play _strip poker_ with _Allen_?" Lena Lee's face was dark crimson by now, despite her efforts to lower the red levels in her face. She expected a kissing scene or something like that. If it were Allen, she would have done that, but this was a bit extreme! She didn't even know if Allen could _play_ poker. She was so glad that Allen was out of it…

"What…?" Allen was in shock. He had to sit down on the foot of the bed so he didn't fall over. He had gambled before, most certainly. He could be ruthless and accept anything in payment, but he'd never played _strip poker_! He'd never even played normal poker against a girl. He wanted it to stay that way. What if he won…? Allen's face began to get red, too. His brain started breaking again.

"Allen?" Lavi curiously poked his friend. "You alive, buddy?" Lavi already knew about Lena Lee's "secret" crush. Komoui had told him that right after himself, Allen had been the first person for her to ask for after she came out of her coma. Lavi also knew that Allen was a mad poker genius. Although he didn't expect Allen to wig out on him like this. He expected Allen to perk at the word 'poker'. But Lavi didn't worry about that, because he had a few figurative cards up his sleeve.

Without a word of warning, Lavi shoved Lena Lee in Allen's direction. Lena Lee had still been standing, and Allen had been sitting at the foot of the bed. Since neither were expecting it, they both fell over on the bed. Before either could register what had happened or do anything about it, Lavi had snapped the picture with his phone. After sending a text message, Lavi slipped the phone into his front pocket, assuring his black mail.

"What the heck, Lavi?" Allen flustered as he and Lena Lee got up. They scooted a little bit away from each other, wanting to give the other some space, but silently sad that the other had moved away. They hadn't seen Lavi snap the picture because their faces had been so close. Allen wondered why the picture of Lena Lee's face mere centimeters in front of his own made him feel like he should have done something other than just help her get off of him. He felt like he should have…

"Check your phone, Allen" Lavi grinned, interrupting his friend's thoughts. Caught off-guard—and not to mention curious—Allen flipped open his phone and selected "View Photo". What Allen saw was pure evil on Lavi's part.

Lena Lee was on top of Allen in a very awkward position. Her long coat draped over both of them, a little ruffled from the sudden movement. Allen had instinctively grabbed Lena Lee's shoulders so she could be supported, but that only made the scene look worse. Lena Lee's long hair hid her eyes from view, so no one could tell where she was looking, or if she was even awake. Her hands were right underneath Allen's arms, meant for support, but they looked a _little_ too close to his chest. And to top it all off, their faces were soo close…

"So you can either play, or that gets sent to the science division" Lavi took pride in how all of this was going so smoothly. Not bad for a plan made in the entire span of five minutes. He felt that he should get some kind of sick reward for all of this.

"What about Komoui?" Lena Lee asked, referring to her overprotective older brother. If he even caught wind of something happening to his little sister, Komoui would hightail it to wherever she was and be hell-bent on protecting her. From anything to a mouse to a miscommunication, Komoui was always on it. And even though it was usually annoying, right now, she was very grateful that he did do that. "If I tell him exactly what happened, he'll go after you."

"Yeah, me and Allen both" Lavi pointed out. Lena Lee seemed to shrink in the face of his bluff. A few days ago, Lavi had told Komoui about a rare mineral ore and Komoui, being the crazed scientist that he is, left as soon as he was able. Lavi assumed he was building a Sir Komlin the fifth or something… But the bluff worked and Lena Lee and Allen backed off. Both concerned with the safety of the white-haired exorcist.

"Where can we play?" Allen asked, grasping for straws, sincerely hoping that there was no secluded/secret room for them to play strip poker. Last he checked, this was the _Black Order_, not a shady casino or a private train car for the sick and twisted… What he didn't expect was for the ground to fall from beneath them.

Allen and Lena Lee fell for a grand total of two seconds, and as soon as Allen hit the bottom, he looked up and was able to catch Lena Lee before she could get hurt. Setting Lena Lee down, Allen looked at the room around them. It was white all around, and the trap door above them slammed shut, leaving them with the merciless poker card deck that had been thrown in after them.

The insane game had begun.

_**14AmyChan: I hope you liked it~! *^_^***_

_**Lavi: Now there's a secret room in the order?**_

_**14AmyChan: what are a few secrets in the order? Higher up's full of them**_

_**Allen: I won't be able to live this down…**_

_**LenaLee: She's just doing this so people can review…**_

_**14AmyChan: Not true! I just did it cause it needed to be done! *^_^* but please R&R~! *^_^***_


	3. Time to Play

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Allen: and we are glad…**_

_**Lavi: Yeah, I'm not this sadistic…**_

_**14AmyChan: Whatever, just enjoy~! *^_^***_

Lavi ran as fast as his feet would allow. Where was he going? To a room that only he and Yu knew about. It was their training room, and since Yu was out on another mission, the room was being left empty for now. It had a one-sided window for observing things, as Yu would like to stick Lavi in there with some foul thing or another to fight. Because Yu liked to taunt him, he had installed a microphone into the room, if only to taunt his friend. But what could he say? Yu was like that…

After practically flying down three flights of stairs, Lavi made it to the secret training room. It was white all over, and the window was built to blend in perfectly with the rest of the room. Although out-of-breath, Lavi instantly planted himself in front of the window and took in the situation. Allen and Lena Lee hadn't even _touched_ the deck of cards he had tossed in there after them. Instead, they were making small talk.

"So, what's your favorite color?" Lena Lee asked. It was obvious to Lavi that she was just trying to stall. But why…?

"I like blue" Allen replied, going along with Lena Lee and ignoring the cards. It seemed to Lavi that Allen didn't even want to touch the cards. As if they were cursed or something… "What about you?"

"Green"

"I see…"

Both of the victims looked up at the trap door that had sent them here. "Go figure that Lavi had that in his room. How long to you thing he planned this?" Lena Lee asked, starting to get to the point.

"I don't know, but playing 'Truth or Dare' _was_ his idea…" Allen said looking at the one of the walls. "I still can't believe that the wall didn't even get a _scratch_." Lavi realized for the first time that Allen was favoring his left arm.

Lavi decided to talk to the duo before they decided to try and get out by force again. He picked up the microphone and talked as if he were the weatherman. "Hello, lady and gent. Today we'll be playing poker in a training room known only to me and Yu, and-hey!" Lavi just realized something. "This is my first time using this, can you both hear me?"

"Yeah, we hear you" Allen sighed, looking around for the source of Lavi's voice. All the walls looked completely the same to him. "Where are you?"

"I'm hiding so you don't hit me" Lavi teased the two exorcists. He saw that their tempers were both slowly rising, and decided to get serious. "Okay, look, I'm not letting you out or deleting that picture or swearing to secrecy until you play the game" Lavi said. He just wanted to see them play one game. It was time they grew up, after all…

"That's sick, Lavi" Lena Lee said, obvious rage and embarrassment in her eyes. "I'm giving you to the count of three to let us out. This isn't funny."

"Yeah, Lavi" Allen agreed. "Enough is enough. It's bad enough that you're making a lady do this against her will, and now you've trapped us in some sort of innocence-proof room?"

Lavi picked up the microphone again, considering for a second that maybe he _was_ pushing it too far. But the thought passed through his mind quickly and he soon forgot it. Back to teasing the poor, hilarious couple. "So, Lena Lee doesn't want to do this, what about_ you_, Allen?"

"W-what?" Allen was flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and frustration. If he could only figure out where Lavi's voice was coming from, then he could give him a well-deserved slug in the jaw. "Don't you know me better by now, Lavi? How can you even ask that?"

"But it's Lena Lee…" Lavi tried protesting. He knew that Allen had a little crush on Lena Lee, but he never expected them both to be so difficult.

"All the more reason for this not to happen" Allen tried reasoning with his friend who was, as Allen was sure, intoxicated by something. He didn't _smell_ like alcohol, but his actions stated otherwise.

Lena Lee didn't know whether to be grateful or offended. She liked Allen, but she wasn't sure if he liked her as more than a friend. That last statement could have meant "I'm not interested in Lena Lee at all", but she really hoped it meant "I respect Lena Lee enough to not go along with this". It was a faint hope, though…

"Well, if that's how it's gonna be, I'll just send Komoui the picture" Lavi said, not even whipping out his phone. What was the point if they couldn't see him? "And you both know how he likes to take action first and ask questions later…"

Lavi watched as Lena Lee and Allen looked at each other and sighed in resignation. Lena Lee turned around and picked up the deck of cards while Allen tried to figure out where Lavi was. Once this was all over, Allen would be sure to give Lavi a sound beating…

Allen had to cut the deck. It was time to play poker.

_**14AmyChan: Okay, the game has started~! *^_^***_

_**Lavi: I'm really not this sadistic…**_

_**14AmyChan: It's all for the fans… *^_^***_

_**Lavi: I'm going to hurt you…**_

_**14AmyChan: *runs away***_

_**Lavi: *chases***_

_**Allen: Although we are really grateful that she doesn't own -Man, she really does want some feedback on this.**_

_**LenaLee: so just read and review, okay?**_


	4. Checking In

_**14AmyChan: I'm bringing someone else into this nightmare~! *^_^***_

_**Allen: who?**_

_**14AmyChan: He calls you "Moyashi" *^_^***_

_**Allen: *instantly not liking 14AmyChan***_

_**Kanda: Let's get this stupid show on the road, Moyashi.**_

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

"Have you guys seen the bean sprout and rabbit?" Kanda asked some random finders that were hanging around the cafeteria. Normally he wouldn't be asking such lowlifes who whimper at the sight of battle, but those two hadn't been around to pester him since he got back from his mission two days ago. He heard that they weren't on a mission, so this was really odd.

"No" a familiar finder said. Kanda could remember working with this one a while ago, but his name had escaped him. And—quite frankly—Kanda didn't care about remembering the guy's name. "No one's seen Lena Lee, either" the finder thought a while. "Last anyone heard of them was when they all went to Lavi's room to play a game."

Kanda sighed. Why did Lavi have to be such a moron? Kanda walked away from the finder without another word, intent on destroying Lavi if he so much as _touched_ the microphone system.

* * *

><p>Lavi was soooooo bored of this. It was day two and Allen and Lena Lee had been dodging any major plays. Oh, there was the occasional loss, but then they'd do something like hair bands, gloves, shoes, or socks. And not two shoes at a time, there was one shoe at a time, just like the socks.<p>

"I'm getting bored…" Lavi said. Then he grinned. He hadn't used the microphone in 2 days… He reached out for the microphone, his grin getting wider and wider until-

"I know you're not going to touch my microphone, are you bunny?" Kanda asked in his most sarcastic tone. And yet it managed to be just as chilling and threatening as ever.

"Psha" Lavi tried brushing off the fact that Kanda had just appeared out of thin air. He wasn't succeeding. "When'd you get back from your mission, Yu?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kana yelled at the man who had known him for the longest amount of time. Although the man in front of him was supposed to be the heir to the title of Bookman, the most invisible being doomed to record history in silence…he had a way of making his presence _very_ obvious and _very_ annoying.

"Was that Kanda?" Lena Lee asked, looking around the room, grateful for a break in the tortuous game of poker. Turns out that Allen _did_ know how to play. Apperantly, he also knew how to _cheat_. She had caught him cheating a couple of times to get a bad hand so he'd either suffer a small loss or tie with her. Catching on pretty quickly, Lena Lee had also thrown a couple of plays. When she could spare it.

"This may be the first time I've actually _wished_ to see him…" Allen strained his ears to try and hear the cruel man's voice again. Allen had been restraining himself so he wouldn't win every single game. It was very hard because there were cards in his hands and every fiber in his being screamed at him to win every game. He soon found out that he was subconsciously cheating at the game, but used that to his advantage to take control of the game and steer clear of any wins or losses for either side. But now, the last pieces of unnecessary clothing on either of them were their Black Order coats. Allen was becoming more exhausted with each passing play that he wasn't winning. Though he did notice that Lena Lee did throw some games away _on purpose_. Why would she do that? And how was she able to dodge his cheats in order to beat his cheats…?

"What the hell is going on here?" Kanda asked a very suspicious-looking Lavi, who was doing his best to avoid eye contact with the menacing figure. It took fifteen whole minutes for Lavi to break down under Kanda's fierce gaze.

"We were all playing truth or dare. Then it was her turn, then she went all evil on Allen, so I kinda got some payback?" Lavi's explanation left several questions in the air, but to Kanda, it all pointed to one thing: Lavi was being an idiot again.

Lavi turned to look through the one-sided window again to see that the slower-than-maple-syrup-on-a-winter-day game had completely stopped. Allen and Lena Lee were looking around for the source of Kanda's voice. Without a thought to the terrifying exorcist behind him, Lavi picked up the mic and taunted once more "You don't want that picture to be sent to the science division, right, Allen? How about you, Lena Lee?"

With that one comment, Kanda saw Allen and Lena Lee look at each other with—what the heck was going on here? Why did they both look so _afraid_ and _determined_ at the same time? Kanda glared at Lavi, who appeared to be focusing all of his attention on Allen and Lena Lee. Was something wrong with him?

"Hey, Lena Lee won a hand" Lavi muttered. Kanda turned to see Allen strip off his jacket. That was it for Kanda. He bolted out of the room, pretty sure of what was going on in there. He didn't need to see anymore. He needed to act

"Chicken…" Lavi muttered as he turned his attention to the two players. He could tell that both were wearing down. Once again, the little conscience returned, telling him that he had pushed it waaaay too far. And once again, Lavi brushed off the feeling. He was just trying to get them to hook up already…

_**14AmyChan: I hope you liked~! *^_^***_

_**Allen: So Kanda ran away?**_

_**14AmyChan: Kind of. *^_^***_

_**LenaLee: O/O**_

_**14AmyChan: Please R&R~! *^_^***_


	5. Finally End

_**14AmyChan: I own nothing!**_

_**Allen: The last chapter!**_

_**LenaLee: thank goodness! ^^**_

_**Lavi: I PROMISE YOU I'M NOT THIS SADISTIC!**_

_**14AmyChan: On with the last act~! *^_^***_

Allen drew another card from the unforgiving deck. _Dammit! A royal straight flush!_ Allen mourned as he laid down the cards and assured his victory of the play. Now, five hours after he and LenaLee had heard Kanda's voice, all Allen had on were his boxers and his pants. LenaLee had been in her skirt and shirt—from what Allen could see.

Allen tried not to look as LenaLee's white over shirt slipped off her slender frame and glide to the ground. All that claimed her modesty now was her black bodice that she always wore under her coat and her skirt. Allen tried to find something interesting to look at, but his eyes always strayed back to his friend. His friend, whom he cared so much for, who was being forced into this. His friend, who shouldn't have to be stuck in this position. His friend—

Suddenly, a nerve tripped in Allen's brain and he slammed down his cards. His eyes darted around every aspect of the room, searching for a way out. If there was a way out, then there would be a path to Lavi, and that would mean finally being able to bash some sense into that idiotic head of his.

"Hey, Allen," Lavi called out from his hiding spot. It _had_ been five hours, and now things were supposed to be getting good here. Lavi thought Allen would be drooling by now. "You know that photo's just a text message away from being sent to the entire order, right?"

"JUST SEND IT ALREADY!" Allen yelled. "Send it and let us out of here!"

"Are you really sure about that?" Lavi asked, his curiosity peaked. Why, after playing along for a few days, would Allen stop now?

"I'd rather be accused of doing something I didn't than actually do it and keep it a secret!" Allen blurted before giving it much thought. About three seconds later, he was promptly curled up in a corner, reflecting on what he had said and its implications.

"So, you want me to send the picture to everyone in the science department?" Lavi pressed, taking his sweet time in pulling out his cell phone. He didn't want to let them go without some kind of _action_…

_Rumble…_

The ground had begun shaking something fierce. While Lavi was distracted, Allen gathered up LenaLee's possessions and handed them over to her. She quickly raced into her shirt, her coat, and slipped on her dark boots before everyone heard a noticeable _crack_-ing around the room.

"Look out!" Allen scooped up LenaLee and brought her over to a corner of the room just before the spot where they had been collapsed in on itself. All of Allen's belongings were over there, but no one could get to them. So he just had to protect LenaLee shirtless.

LenaLee knew that Allen was just protecting her from the falling roof, but all she could see was Allen's bare chest right in front of her. She just averted her eyes from the sight that made her face flush to a deeper crimson than ever before.

"Behold!" a voice shouted from above. "LenaLee's protector is here, and now justice will be served! Behold Sir Komrin the fifth!" Everyone looked up to see a large machine, and in its cockpit was none other than Komoui himself.

"Lavi's the one you want" another voice was heard. No one could believe it was Kanda. "He blackmailed them into playing, he's there" Kanda pointed to the wall that had been behind Allen.

"HOW DARE YOU BLACKMAIL MY PRECIOUS LENALEE! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU LEECH!" Komoui unleashed all of the machine's fury upon the wall, which soon collapsed as well.

"Oh sh-" Lavi started running for his life. Komoui followed him, intent on destroying the redhead.

As soon as the tow left, Allen sighed out of relief. Then he froze. It was then that he realized how close he had been to LenaLee. He was about to back away, but he felt something thump his back and he fell again. That did it.

LenaLee saw someone behind Allen push him onto her once more. Though this time, she didn't really mind. It led to her first kiss. Allen's lips were soft and gentle, and so paralyzingly sweet. His chest was warm. She didn't want him to go away.

Allen's mind went blank until he realized that he was kissing LenaLee. It took the soaring of his heart and the warmth spreading through his body to finally get him to realize that she was wearing strawberry lip gloss.

They broke apart quickly, but not too quickly. Allen wasn't sure if LenaLee would forgive him. LenaLee wasn't sure if Allen liked it or not.

"There are better ways of getting two people to get together rather than getting them to play _this_ mad game…" Kanda muttered as he finally pulled Allen's shirt, tie, and coat out from underneath the crushed ceiling. He threw the garments over to the stupid Moyashi. "Put on some clothes!" he yelled at the awkward kid.

"My name's—ah!" Allen had forgotten that he didn't have his shirt on. He raced into it as he heard LenaLee thanking Kanda for getting Komoui. Just then, he thought of something. He had been shirtless and hovering over LenaLee when Komoui came in. Did that mean…?

"ALLEN WALKER!" Komoui came back for the white-haired exorcist, a fire in his eyes. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY SWEET LENALEE!"

Allen began running for his life as LenaLee chased after them. Kanda could only laugh.

_**14AmyChan: And that's it~! *^_^***_

_**Allen: Thank goodness…**_

_**LenaLee: Please review so my big brother doesn't kill Allen!**_

_**Komoui: ALLEN WALKER!1**_

_**Allen: *runs away***_

_**14AmyChan: now that I have stirred up enough chaos, my work here is done. *^_^***_

_**Kanda: I never said that Lavi was the only one that blackmailed LenaLee. Moyashi is really annoying. *evil grin***_

_**14AmyChan: Please R&R~! *^_^***_


End file.
